


if morning's echoes say we've sinned

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in a bed that's not her own isn't unusual for JJ. This is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if morning's echoes say we've sinned

Waking up in a bed that's not her own is not unusual for JJ - such is the life of a BAU media liaison.

 Waking up in a bed that's not her own while not wearing any clothes however? That's something new. 

Waking up in a bed that's not her own with no clothes, cotton mouth and the beginning of a headache that could either be alcohol or shock related? Very new and very bad. 

She starts when she hears the bedroom door open, propping herself up very carefully on one arm so as not to dislodge the sheet around her. Mr Dark and Handsome from last night is crossing to the bed, a steaming cup in each hand and she can smell the coffee from clear across the room. He's wearing jeans, his white shirt open to expose both his chest and the dark stain where she'd managed to spill his beer all over it when she'd walked into him. She thinks she should feel ashamed of that, and she should definitely feel ashamed for going home with a perfect stranger (oh, if her mother could see her now) but when he looks at her, dark eyes crinkled at the edges, lips curled up in a smile, all she can do is smile right back. 

"I, ah... I thought you might like some coffee." His voice is soft yet gravelly, a combination that sends goosebumps up her arm and she hopes he doesn't see it when he hands her a cup, sits down on the bed. She doesn't miss how he does it gingerly, like he's afraid of dislodging the sheet as well. "You need cream, sugar?"

JJ shakes her head as she blows across the surface of the coffee. "Black's fine," she says, taking a sip. "Thank you." Another sip, and she's not quite sure of what to say. 

Dark and Handsome saves her with another smile and she has a flash of memory, her back against his front door, that smile on his lips as he kissed his way down her neck while her hands were making short work of the buttons of his shirt. "I just want you to know... I don't usually do this." He frowns suddenly. "Of course, I'd probably tell you that even if I did, so I don't know if that means anything..."

His honesty surprises a laugh from her. "I don't either," she tells him, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear.  "I'm feeling really awkward right now."

"Not just me then." A shared smile suddenly makes JJ feel much better. "I'm Matt, by the way." He actually holds out his hand. "I don't know if I told you that last night."

JJ takes his hand. "Jennifer."

"Jennifer." Her name on his lips, his hand in hers, and once again JJ feels her skin ripple with goose flesh. He doesn't miss it either, his eyes darkening with unmistakeable emotion, his grip tightening on hers. "Jennifer." They stay like that for a long moment and then he shakes himself, motions with his coffee cup towards a door across the room. "You want a shower, or..."

He stops talking when she leans forward, placing her cup on the bedside table.  "Or," she says, and she knows she shouldn't be saying that, shouldn't be staying here, but she just doesn't care. "Definitely or," she says as she reaches for him, brings his lips to hers and lets herself get lost. 


End file.
